


condoms and ice cream

by tevna



Series: "you're my investment" [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC, OOC AS HELL ACTUALLY, fluff with no plot at all actually, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevna/pseuds/tevna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's done emotional goodbyes before, even before Derek. There was time in her life when that was all she saw on a day-to-day basis in the army. And she'd listen to her fellow soldiers drunkenly ramble about how much they miss their boyfriend or girlfriend or mom or dad or sister or brother or dog or fish, whatever it was. But she’ll admit, she was never really the one talking, always the one listening.</p>
<p>She used to have nightmares about having to love someone that much and then leave them."</p>
<p>Fluff. Kind of an futurefic. Derek and Braeden go on a pre-mission CVS run for the first time since the engagement that has to turn into a CVS sprint. The annoying mushy feelings from the engagement still remain and end up getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	condoms and ice cream

She was swinging the mini-cart in her hands, grabbing a bag of the blue Doritos before deliberately moving on to some healthy stuff. Derek shook his head and chuckled at how much she loved to pretend that she loved eating healthy. He's absolutely positive that they're gonna leave CVS with way more junk food than intended.

They were here on official pack business. Well, not really. Braeden was just really bad at packing for someone in her line of work and leaves things like food shopping and stuff for the last minute. They'd just finished watching a really dumb Lifetime movie when she remembered that she was going to be driving down to Texas in the morning.

He knew that she knew that he was staring.

He couldn't help it. She looked so good, even though what she was wearing she just pulled on haphazardly in the dark. In fact, she was wearing an oversized t-shirt covered in camo print and tight jeans for which Derek couldn't be more thankful for. And, she'd already taken her contacts out so she was wearing her glasses. And he wasn't 100% sure if she was wearing underwear. That's probably what made it better.

He still couldn't believe she was leaving tomorrow.

Was this their first time leaving each other after these past couple years? Nope, not at all. This was the first time since the engagement though and in the midst of picking a date and telling everybody and planning everything, Braeden getting called down for a month was not ideal.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked him with her back to him, facing some box of pizza rolls.

"I was thinking about you." Derek crossed over to press himself against her back. He placed his hands in her front pockets and rested his head on hers as she debated between s’mores Pop-tarts and chocolate chip Pop-tarts. "And whatever the hell you're gonna be doing on the other side of the world”

"It’s just San Antonio, baby.”

“Whatever the hell you’re gonna be doing in San Antonio.”

“You mean my job?" Braeden handed him the cart so she could pick up some tea bags.

"Yes, yep, I do mean your very dangerous job." Derek picked up the s’mores Pop-tarts above her head and placed them in the cart. "Which keeps you away from everyone. Including me. "

"It's only gonna take about 2 or 3 weeks, maybe a week and a half if we’re lucky." Braeden reminded him, removing the Pop-tarts from the cart. "And I'm sure San Antonio’s gonna be way safer than Beacon Hills. Lots of guns down there."

"I'm still not a fan of your concept of safety." Derek said.

Braeden laughed and he was sure he never ever heard a more beautiful noise. Yes, Derek was used to falling fast and falling hard and not quite thinking before he does things, especially with dangerously beautiful women with a taste for beautifully dangerous sex. But right now there was nothing about her, absolutely nothing, that didn't make him want to rush her home and spend all night telling her, showing her how much he cared for her.

But he couldn't. Because she was leaving tomorrow and she'd forgotten to get more tampons and deodorant and pick up some of her favorite granola bars when they were at Target last night.

"Baby," she said in that silky, soft voice that she only ever uses past 11 PM that makes his heart skip as she grabbed two sticks of deodorant. "C’mon, what are you actually thinking so hard about?" Derek actually felt like he was seconds away from melting.                                                                                                                                                       

"You, of course. I already told you. " he answered almost immediately, walking to stand behind her. She closed her eyes as he grabbed her left hand. Dropping the cart, Braeden smiled faintly as he kissed her little finger. And then the next finger that he took extra special care of, considering it was the one with the sapphire diamond engagement ring. "Primarily as of right now, how much I love your ass in these jeans. You should wear them more often."

She swatted his shoulder and smiled. “I’m serious.”

"But, you know...just stuff like how much I'm gonna miss you next week. How much I just wanna marry you and have a million and one kids with you. How much I wanna support you in everything you do. How much I love you."

His voice wavered at the end. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He was feeling too vulnerable to be in the middle of a CVS shower product aisle, bathed harshly in fluorescent lighting. He focused on trying to make her feel him. His lips travelled from the tips of her fingers all the way up to her shoulder, close to burying his face in the crook of her neck. He continued the list of “how much" in his head. How much he was going to miss the little moans in the morning. How much he was going to miss the way she made the bed feel warm and full. How much he wanted her right at this instant. How much he wanted her to want him in return.

"Derek," she breathed. His hand snaked down to her waist and Braeden knew she had to get him out of here. She had to because she was not going to jail for fucking him in public. And she had to have him now because as much as she wanted to be okay with this, she wasn’t. Since the engagement she couldn't imagine not being with him for a week. Not seeing his face, not hearing his laugh or his voice.

"We should hurry up," Braeden breathed out, untangling herself from Derek's body. Derek looked down at her, eyes full of a strange mixture of vulnerability, or some other type of openness, lust, and mischief. He raised his eyebrows at her, challenging her almost. Braeden nodded.

"Yep, we need to go now." she rushed past him to get to the ice cream section with rapid speed, the sound of his chuckling following her. The corners of her lips curled upwards as she reached for a pint of Ben & Jerry's (it didn't matter which flavor at this point, she had to get him home now. Maybe if she could make it to the car, she could make it until they got home.)

As she dumped everything on the counter in front of the poor cashier boy, Braeden’s leg jostled as Derek tried to stifle knowing smirks. Braeden never thought she was going to have these types of problems with any of her relationships. Never thought she’d have the types of problems that normal young adults have when they get engaged. She never thought she could ever do the long distance thing, even on a temporary basis. But here she was, on her first CVS run before the first time she was going to leave her very first long distance boyfriend-turned-fiancé and she was borderline beside herself with at least three different types of emotions.

 “Alright, that’ll be $18.42” the woman behind the register said, handing Braeden her bags. She thanked the woman and before Braeden could pull out her card, Derek thrust 20 or so dollars, maybe more, at her. Also, within that same amount of time, Derek bent down and picked a laughing Braeden up, tossing her over his shoulder calmly and carrying her all the way to the hood of his car.

Placing her down gently, Derek quickly reached out and held her face in his hands. Braeden set down her bags and placed her hands over his. Smiling, Derek’s nose grazed hers as their lips inched impossibly closer. She backed away for a second, teasing him.

She's done emotional goodbyes before, even before Derek. There was time in her life when that was all she saw on a day-to-day basis in the army. And she'd listen to her fellow soldiers drunkenly ramble about how much they miss their boyfriend or girlfriend or mom or dad or sister or brother or dog or fish, whatever it was. But she’ll admit, she was never really the one talking, always the one listening.

She used to have nightmares about having to love someone that much and then leave them.

“Please, Braeden,” Derek looked in her eyes, eyes starting to glow yellow. “let me kiss you.” And with that, Braeden saw that this wasn’t a goodbye or time apart or the worst thing that could ever happen to them. She wasn’t leaving him behind. She would never leave him.

“Derek,” Braeden leaned forward and kissed him quickly, smiling against his mouth. “Take me home.”

With that, Derek lifted her and the bags again, opening the car door and placing her inside of the car. Looping around, he flew inside of the car, hands on the front wheel and key almost almost almost in the ignition until his hand fell to his side with a jingle and he turned to stare at Braeden blankly.

 “Fuck,” Derek whispered. “We forgot condoms.”

“Did we?” She said innocently, digging into the bag with granola and pulling out a box.

“Aw man. You know I prefer the other ones, the blue box.”

“Derek, I wasn’t even paying attention with your hand down my pants and—”

“Also, why’d you pick those up? Unless you’re gonna need them in San Antonio?”

“Now, Derek—”

“No, no, no, Brae. Who’s down there? What eligible supernatural-conscious bachelor is down there, waiting for you?”

Braeden looked over at Derek and rolled her eyes.

“I bet it’s Sheriff. Better yet, Deaton. Those are his favorite condoms.”

“Derek. How would you know what condoms Deaton likes?”

“Focus on the bigger picture here, Brae. The way I see it, you and Deaton eloped and are going on a secret honeymoon through scenic San Antonio—”

“Derek! If you don’t—”

“I don’t know about you but I am very turned on right now, just thinking about it.”

Braeden unceremoniously let out a tremendous laugh, head thrown back and shoulders jostling.

 Derek grinned just looking at her. He loved making her laugh.

“Baby, shut up and take me home.” She slapped his shoulder, putting her feet up on the dashboard and opening the granola, so she could taste like almond chocolate and raspberries when Derek kissed her again.

“You know I love you, right?” Derek murmured as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I love you too. And by the way, I'm not having a million and one babies."

"I'll settle for a solid hundred."

"Only if we can get started now."

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
